RiceTwilitAkatsuki plus org13
by hollyberry15
Summary: what happens with Rice and Twilit are in the akatsuki and orginastion 13 comes in....CHOAS! hidanxoc,deidaraxoc,maybe deymxxoc or zexionxoc.
1. 2the new teams

for all the people that do not know i dont not own naruto(but a person can wish) any songs or things mentiond,or twilit....if i did i wouldent let her get in contact with sugar.T for hidan or annoyed people.

-------

Twilit and Rice have been living in the akatsuki hideout for the last plaaned on doing something planly out of bordem when she saw Itachi walk in to the room.

"Itachi-san,Itachi-san,Itachi-san,Itachi-san,Itachi-san,hey Itachi-san! Weasel-san,Weasel-san Weasel-san, Weasel-san,Weasel-san,Weas-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT CHIBI!!!"Itachi yelled and the whole base could hear it.

"Hi." Rice said calmly

"......What was the point of that."Itachi said,obivously annoyed.

"to annoy you! i am bored and annoying people is a spcilty. Right Twilit?"

"yes she is one of the most annoying people on the planet" Twilit said, while she was on the labtop in the corner of the living room

"i swear if you do that again i wi-"  
"it is time to annoce who the new mebers will be teamed up with!"Pein annoces on the loadspeacker that came out of nowhere

me and hidan-"WTF!!!!!!"

"please report to the office twilit and chibi"

"can someone tell me why i am always called chibi now it is starting to tick me off!" Rice says sorta annoyed

"becuase you are tinyer then any of the other akatsuki" Hidan explains with a i-am-better-then-you voice.

Rice glares at Hidan then yells"Twilit we better get going!"

"coming!"Twilit yells back heading towards Rice from the scene of Tobi running away with one of sasori's marianets.

----------

Twilit and Rice walking into the was black..very had velet couchs and a brown the head of a room was a desk where you could see Pein-perscings and all- smiling at rice and twilit in this i-wont-hurt-you-just-sit-down look.

Twilit was handed a paper and she leaped for joy and started chanting"im not on Itachi's te-am im not on itachi's te-am!"

"who's team is she on?" Rice asked Pein

"Deidara and sasori's team"

"oh god.."

"what?"

"the three artists the computer artist the boom artist and the puppet artist all on one team. Whoop de flipping do..." Rice said while with her right hand making one of her fingers twirl around.

Pein laughed and handed Rice a paper

Rice grinned at her team Hidan and Kakuzu

Twilit was still bouncing up and down when she asked me"who did ya get Chibi!!?"

"i wont tell you or anyone until i have to!"Rice said evily.

"come on!"

"nope"

"please i wont tell anyone!"  
"...fine but don-"

Twilit stole the paper and was reading it"you got the zombie people bwawaha ima going to tell everyone"

"fine then i dont rlly care i just wanted to see you all what is it what is it mode"

Twilit runs out of the room and Rice just follows her

"tobi wantes to know what teams chibi and Twilit got! can tobi know?"

"tobi tobi i found out whos on my te-am! "Rice says in this sing song voice

Twilit replies with"i thought the sing song was my thing?"

"i stole it"Rice says with a grin.(it looked like this=D)

Twilit sees sasori and Deidara out of the corner of her eye and runs up to them"do ya wanna know what team i got?"

"sure un"

"i got ure te-am and not Ita-chis!!"

"o great i have two deidaras on my team now just great"sasori complains

twilit just smiles

Rice heads over too hidan and kakuzu who were arguing

"money!"  
"religon!"  
"money!"

religon!"

"SHUT UP!!" Rice yells in their ears."you guys annoy me when you fight even though sometimes when you two try too kill each other it is funny"Rice says in a calmer voice

"what do you fucking want Chibi?"

Rice tenses up but then says"i wanna tell you the team i got!"

"well then spit it out:kakuzu says"time is money..."

Rice just looks annoyed and says"i am on ure team now" and she say this with a sigh

"WTH! why am i on a team with Chibi ussless here!"Hidan yells

"well Hidan now i know who much you hate me thanks for the info" Rice says as she is walking away toward the labtop while waving behind her

"what is with that fucking chick most would be likeOMG you yelled at me i am so appled!"hidan says with this fangirlish vocie during the impresion

"she is...diffrent"and that is all kakuzu says before walking toward the kitachen yelling at kisame to stop spending all their money on food.

Twilit and deidara were "playing"with Tobi. by playing me the author means tortring him with a lolipop that was tied to the end the tail of Itachi's dog.

"this is so much better then tv yeah"Deidara comments as Tobi slides downm the hall and bowls down Zetsu in the process.

"yup this is histarical" Twilight says while laughing at Tobi having the dog bite him in the butt.

----------

yup this is the end of my chapter of the storie! go to twilitassassin13's profile to get the next chapter! please drive save,keep tobi away from beer and always remeber to remeber!

please review and enjoy and fav,,,and other good things

and i think this turned out good for my first storie!~Rice


	2. 4 art,Lamp,and hammers

WARNING!!!!!!~ i am Rice and i do not own twilit,naruto(wish),music,tv shows,games,or anything other then meselfXD also this chapter might contain exesive hyperness...u be warned!~

------------art, hammers---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!??"Rice screamed when she saw Deidara,Tobi,and Twilit using perminent marker on ALL of her sketches.

"Tobi wanted to fix the-"

"they dident need to be fixed!!"

deidara and twilit were laughing there asses off while jumping on rices bed.

"AND U TWO!" rice says pointing a finger at them"Will die cuse i know you two did this!"

"what im not afraind of a chibi...and her pencils" twilit says

deidara just gets angry and stomps out of the room with her sketch folder muttering all sorts of things. Tobi sits there crying for being yelled gives him some monster and watches him bounce around the room.

------next day--------

Rice was lucky that she uploads all of her drawings that are good onto the just printed out some copies while thinking of a plan to have revenge.

"What cha doing?" kisame comes up from behind rice

"thinkin"

"bout what?"  
"stuff"

"what kind of stuff?"

"revenge..video games...crates...sugar."

"oh..ok then"kisame runs off like he saw a just stares at him and goes back to having her face glued to the ds screen.

Twilit was watching sasori and deidara fight when kisame ran into her and knocked her down."WTF"

kisame just sits there with this sorry-for-knocking-u-over-dont-kill-me look on his face.

"why the ell where you running so fast" twilit asks

"to wright on my blog on myspace"

"u have a myspace?"

"yup"

"wow"

"yup. im gunna wright about rice and markers and sugar and tobi and twilit and...."

kisame makes a list that goes on forever but twilit wasent listing she was busy watching this video on u tube."hey look at this!" she calls out to any that can hear.

all the akatsuki ecept rice come and cheack out the video with the title"RICE"

it was a pic of rice(i think i will kill my self fort writing the followingXD) sleeping upside down,hiding in a crate,eating butter by itself,bathing in ketchup,and throwing pies at people.

twilit knew all about this..it was the working of ...LAMP!!

(yes i have introdueced Lamp into the story cus i wanted toXD)

ALL and i mean ALL of the akatsuki laughed except for itachi who thinks nothing is funny....

(stupid emo weasel=3=)

then rice walkied in saying"what with all the effing racket?"

they all look at her with these dont-look-at-us-u-are-going-to-make-us-laugh looks

"ok then then....."

"STUPID EFFING CHIBI !*laugh* YOU DO THE STPUEST THINGS!"hidan finaily called out

Rice was shocked until she saw the u tube vid on the screen and the user nam

lamp~helightsuptheduck13

Rice just started hitting people over the head with hammer then..

"STOP!!STOP U ARE GUNNA KILL US!!" kisame yelled.

"HELP !"  
"OMJ!"

"WTF?!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY DONT KILL TOBI!"

"ACK U HIT MY MONEY!"

".,......ow"(we can gess who that isXD)

"UN!"

now the akatsuki know what rice can do with a hammer and rageXD

---------------

THE END!! go to twilitassassin13's profile to get the next chapter!

let the cat out offf the carryer,harrase itachi,hide in a crate, and kill the mailman with a bat!

review,=3=

only my second chap of writing so dont kill me=0=~RICE(chibi)


	3. 6 listsand cellphones

RICE TWLIT AKATSUKI !!!!!!

i do not own naruto,the akatsuki,any music or videos or shows metioned,some qoutes,and MT EVEREST!.

hidan:you are fucking weird chibi

me:GRRRR

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rice was walking down the hall towards Pein's had thought of somthing that would be awesome and funny at the same time and wanted to tell it to Pein.

"WATCHA DOING CHIBI?!"Twilit said right when Rice was about to open the door.

"telling Pein something."

"WHAT IS IT TELL ME"  
"you just have to answer my one question"

"WHAT?!"

"how much sugar did you have today?"Rice asked in the tone that sounded like*i dont want to know but im asking anyways*

"umm....about 6"

"6 what?"

"Buckets"

"O SHIT!!!" Rice yelled

"TELL ME NOW!"Twilit said

"well...i am going to ask Pein if all the akatsuki can have cellphones"

Twilit stared at Rice and then said"THATS GREAT I WILL TELL HIM!!!"

twilit raced into the leader's room to tell him.

--------time skip to next day (cuese im lazy=o=)-------------

All the akatsuki where in the living room.

_________

ITACHI= in the corner being emo and watching spansih soap oparas

KISAME=eatinga bucket of...... who knows what?

DEIDARA=yellign at tobi for changing the tv channel

TOBI=saying that he was a good boy and dident want to watch things with swears in them because it would "corupt his mind".

SASORI=working on his puppets(wow....)

KAKUZU=couting his money(big shocker -_-")

ZETSU=having a staring contest with twilit

TWILIT=having a staring contest with zetsu on a bet that the one who loses has to where a pink maid's outfit.

HIDAN=streaming swears out of his mouth at Rice

RICE= has cut hidan's head from the rest of his body and now is trying to stick it in kisame's fish tank.

KONAN=making paper airplanes(XD)

PEIN= well he's not in here but we will hear him in a moment.

__________

The laoud speaker that was recently installed makes everyon e stop what they were doing because it just went off.

"All akatsuki now require cellphones for more convinient use of comuntcation.i have deliverd them to each respective pick them up Chibi....stop trying to kill you."

"wtf can that guy see through the loadspeaker!"Rice says and places Hidans head back on his body.

(P.S Rice is a medical ninja in this fic and Twilit. well in her next one she will probly say what she does. Rice can also use all swords=D)

"damnit chibi dont do that shit!"

"IM NOT CHIBI IM FUNSIZED!"(belongs to either fulmetal alcemist or vic mignogina and i love itXD)

Hidan mumbles some words and walks to his also does the same but minus the mubling.

"_**DAMN**_!!!"both halfs of zetsu say when they blink.

"bwahahaha! now you have to where a pink dress i will get a camra for tomorrow!"Twilit says and runs off the her also goes to his room but both halfs of him were arguring.

Itachi sighs and goes to his room with Kisame following close behind with...a peice of pie in his mouth.

Kakuzu gets up dragging all his money to his shared room with Hidan.

"both of you get to ure rooms...NOW!"Sasori says to Tobi and Deidara who were still yelling

"Fine but i will have my revenge on Tobi un."

"AHHHHH" Tobi runs to his room with Deidara chasing him and Sasori sighs and goes to his room"

___________List that names the messge picker upers on the akatsuki's cellphones__________

ITACHI=no comment.*BEEP*

wow...

KISAME=can you call back im eating right now*sound of kisame biting into somthing*

O-O

DEIDARA=i am not here i am probly out so please leave a messge the un *loud UN noise*

ok then.

TOBI=Tobi is a good boy please call tobi back.*high pithched scream*

o-o what was that scream....

SASORI= dont call back becuase i will never pick up*BEEP*

like itachi but meaner=o=

KAKUZU= im not here and DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MY MONEY WHILE IM GONE!*BEEP*

wow obsesed much.-_-"

ZETSU=**i will eat you!**_dont say that or they wont call back_*om nom nom sound*

creepy..

TWILIT=I HADE SUGAR TODAY!! FEAR ME!!!*sound of Rice yelling*

all of them know you had sugar you have some every day Twilit

HIDAN=FUCK YOU DONT FUCKING CALL BACK I WONT ANSWER BASTERDS!*sound of someone stabing somthing*

Hidan is swearing as usual even in a messge ^^"

RICE=hello this is Chibi please leave a message after the Hidan*Hidan saying "FUCK YOU!"

((the author took this from twilit when she was pretndeing not to be there on a privite chat i just enter hello this is chibi to it))

KONAN= i'm making paper boxs and origami cranes call back in about never.*BEEP*

kinda saw that coming huh?

PEIN= leave me alone*BEEP*

wow...

_________________________THE END~_________________

srry the any off you people who actuly **read** this but i was idea blocked ^^"

please R&R~

Put tobi in the freezer,chuck a pottart at zetsu's head, play bowling with hidan's head and _**rember to rember!!!**_

~hollyberry15(aka rice)


	4. Beer and april fool's day

.Akatsuki!!!

i do not own.....

NARUTO

THE INTERNETS

TWILIT

CRACK

VIDEO GAMES

MUSIC/MUSIC ARTISTS

YOU

FANFICTION

JAPAN.

R&R PLEASE!!

T for hidan

-------------------------------------------------------

"ITACHIIIIII!!!!!!!"Rice yelled while running into the room with a drunken tobi over her shoulder

"what?"

"did you give tobi beer?"rice interogeted the weasel nin.

"no.......hidan helped"

"HIDAN!!!"

"what?" hidan askes annoyed from the interupetion of his ritual.

Twilit comes from behind and finds a good opertunity for ebarrising Chibi.

Twilit comes behind Rice and says...

"she wants to make out with you!XD"

"WTF TWILIT!!!"Rice yells and chases Twilit around the base hitting her with a drunk tobi.

((poor tobiXD))

"wth does she rlly want Itachi." Hidan asked a lil between annoyed and laughing.

"she wants to know if you helped me give tobi beer."

"oooo"

________one ordeal and a day later____________

Rice was giving Tobi hangover medice while Tobi was Crying because he had a gaint headache.

Twilit was being ...Twilit and just laughing at Tobi.

"it isnt funny"  
"yeah it is i have to thank Itachi and Hidan later for giving me a show."

"GRR"

"im so afraid of a CHIBI!"

Rice sighs and goes about giving tobi hangover medicine.

"hey rice~"a Deidara who just came into the room says.

"wth do you want deidara"

rice turns around just to be hit in the face with a pie

"deidara...why the hell did you do what you just did?"

"because its april fool's day!"

"i forgot about that!"Twilit annonces and come up and dumps her coffe that she was drinking on Rice.

-----one annoyed Rice and a bathroom washup later------

Rice comes out of the bathroom all clean from the coffe and pie courtsy of deidara and twilit.

she was planning to get them back...somehow.

"hi Rice!"

"hi Tobi."

Tobi was happy for some reason not like he wasent happy all the time.

"what do you want Tobi."

Tobi pulls out a key and gives it to Rice.

"Pein-sama said you need it and i need todeliver one to Twilit-senpi to!"

then Tobi just merrliy walks away while Hidan walks into the room with what looks like fish guts on his head.

"Dont you fucking laugh Chibi it is not fucking funny"

Rice cant help but laugh anyways.

"was this to work of Twilit or Deidara?" Rice asks still laughing.

Hidan glares at her and says "neither it was fucking Kisame."

Rice just goes walkign off about her business to plot revenge

---~over to Twilit for once XD~---

Twilit was enjoying a game of Mariokart beating the shit out of the computers when she was taped on the back

"hey Twilit un!"

"HI DEIDEI IM ON A SUGARRUSH AND KILLEING COMPUTER ARSES!"

"i can see that DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUNNER!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

"playing pranks on everyone in the akatsuki ecept Rice. we already got her with the pie and coffe un."

" GREAT IDEA. WE SHOULD START NOW!"

both of them run to get there first victem.

____KISAME((fish-sticks)) and ITACHI((blind weasel nin))______

Twilit went into kisame's room while Deidara kept Kisame out of there until she was done

_Reaction

when Kisame finnaly got into his room he saw his fish girlfreind was not there and all his posters were torn off the walls.

WHERE'S CAREN!((caren is my name for the goldfish Kisame is dating XD))

Kisame ran aorund the buliding for and hour before finding Caren....in a cup off coffe...that Itachi was about to drink.

Kisame Tackeled Itachi down before he could take a sip of the coffe

"WTF KISAM-"  
they were kissing... ((AHH MY EYES!!))

it was on accident of course but of course Twilit was there with her digital camra.

lets just say Itachi and Kisame dont come out of the hideout anymore..

___TOBI((hyperactive three year old)) and SASORI((puppet man!))____

kinda short and weird...

Twilit gave Tobi a Playboy magizine that was disgused as a comic book. oh and let me say tobi was drunk..again.

_reaction

when tobi finished reading he was shocked and kinda perved out at the same time.

poor tobi dident know what he was doing and he took sasori into the other room.

lets just say sasori had to deal with drunk Tobi for the rest of the day... in a locked room ..with no windows..or escape routes.

_ZETSU(((PLANT MAN!))___

Deidara put his bombs in Zetsu's garden...it aint pretty now.

_reaction

Zetsu was going out to water his garden.

when he got out there...half of him was crying and the other half was swearing.

the whole garden was destroyed..blown up..BOOM.

there wasent even any grass left.

and now zetsu is a unhappy planter...and he has to go to the supermarket for more fertlizer and plant seeds.

__PEIN((6 way leader of doom!)) and KONAN((paper girly blue head))___

i dont want to go into detail with this one....just dont ask lets just say Twilit and Deidara are very bad people... and Pein is very..flirtasios(SP) when drunk.((XD))

__KAKUZU((money miser not the heart miser or the cold miser or any catchy christmas person XD))__

Twilit chalages him to black jack with her ipod at stake and half off his money on stake

_Reaction

Twilit is know to cheat...badly.. but Kakuzu dsnt know that and takes her challage..

SHE PWNED HIM WITH CHEATING POWAS!! ((XD just had to))

now Kakuzu is a unhappy man with half of his money gone and a little pride gone to.

((he deservises it X3))

__HIDAN((swearing religios imortal killer))____

Twilit put pink hair dye in Hidan's hair gel right before he got in the shower.

_reaction

Hidan woke up the next day with a pink head.

"WTF IS THIS FUCKING THING WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME DAMNIT!"

everyone in the base heard it and came rushing into his they got there...they all laughed there heads of course Twilit had her trusty camra to get the pictures and put them straight on the internet.

now Hidan has some pink highlights in his hair and swears a bit more then uslual.((X3))

-------------------

thats the end i hope you liked it and srry about takin so long had a lil typer's block ^^"

Harass Itachi,Kill a squirll,And REMBER TO REMBER!

Now go R&R and make soup in the toliet like good readers do

x3

~Rice,Chibi,Holly


	5. the beach and late night gaming

warning i do not own

naruto'

the akatsuki

a spellcheackerXD

any videosgames,music or videos mentiond

the beach

and twilit lies!!!!*insert glare at twilit here*  
and im not a leprachun!!

yay the tenth chapter if you count me and twilit!

_---_---_---_-------------------------------

it started out like anyday in the Akatsuki

first Twilit wakes up and proceedes to wake up Tobi.

then they both go and wake up everyone from a grumpy Itachi to a tired out of her mind Rice.

did i mention they are sugar high

every morning.

"come on Chibi wake up! wake!up! Rice!"

today Rice did not want to wake up but since everyone else was up so the two Ts were working on getting her up.

"Tobi wants Rice to wake up!" Tobi chirped in her ear

" what to i get if i wake up?" Rice says tiredly

Twilit thought about that

_the only thing Rice would get out of this is..nothing._

Tobi then said something

"we will go to the beach!"

Rice then shot up

"the beach i love the beach!!"

Rice then went like a bullet to ask Pein if they could go.

"well at least now we know who to wake Chibi up" Twilit says.

-------------------------------one hour of convincing Pein later--------

"everyone we are going to the beach in one hour so get the stuff that you need" Pewin annoced over the loud speacker.

everyone was pretty happy about this. even Itachi and he is never happy about anything

so everyone went to there room's to get into swimsuit and paxk up stuff for the trip

The first one to come out was itachi with a red tank top and black swim trunk followed closly by Kisame with a white t-shirt and Blue and black swim trunks.

Twilit came with a black t-shirt and white shorts coving her all black one peice.

The came Tobi with a orange towel orange swim trunks and orange tank top and and orange mask.

"Tobi why the hell take youre mask if we are going to swim" Twilti said

"Tobi is a good boy" tobi just says and runs off.

next kakuzu in a green t-shirt and green and black trunks come down.

then Zetsu with a white and black t shirt and green trunks.

wonder how much he will stand out at the beach hmm...

next is Sasori in a brown tank top and red swimming trunks.

he was followed by Deidara in bright yellow trunks and a t-shirt with the word BOOM on it.

"everyone down yeah?" Deidara asked Twilit

"all except Pein,Chibi,Konan,and Hidan." Twilit repiles just as Rice is coming down the stairs with a black tank top and dark blue jeans covering her black and blue one peice.

"finnaly youre down Chibi" Deidara says

"yup and i broguht my bag of DOOM" Rice says

"what's in it un?"

" just my book,some towels,drawing matterials,food,my Ds, and the labtop."

then Pein comes down with a Black t-shirt with silver is follwed by Hidan wearing a Grey Tank top and red and silver trunks

" why the fuck do we all have to go."Hidan complains

"becuase we all havent been out since Twilit took a joy ride the car almost killing everyone on the way to chuck E cheeses" Rice explains throwing a glare at Twilit for making her throw up in front of all the akatsuki.

Konan is the last to come down with a Blue t-shirt and Black shorts coving her all white bikini.

"yay everyone is out now can i drive!" twilit says

"NO"

---------------------one car ride later----------

It was a good thing everyone stopped Twilit from driving any off the two cars or we probly would have been banned from a car.((XD))

now that the akatsuki where at the beach they all went and did there thing

Rice was setting up the area where everone would sit and eat.

Zetsu was inside a tree for no reason

you ask how tobi can swim without his mask comeing off?

he doesnt swim.

he was just making sand castels that kept being blown up by Deidara when he came along.

everyone else was swimming.

Rice finnaly finshied and saw all the akatsuki minus Tobi playing marco polo.

_hmm.... what to do with that._

Rice got down to her swim suit and went on a high rock above were Hidan,who was marco, was swimming.

"POLO!!!"

rice then jumped right next to Hidan making him stream a bunch of swear words.

He opened his eyes to see nothing.

"CHEATER you opened you're eyes yeah!" Deidara said .

But somthing just spalshed right next to me i swe-WTF

Rice was under the water trying to pull him down to see what would happen

_damn im running out of breath i will have to come up soon. better swim back up._

The Rice swam away and rose back up right behind a flailing and swearing Hidan.

'AHHHHH WTF CHIBI MESSING WITH THE GAME!" Twilit yells at Rice.

Hidan then looks behind him and sees a laughing her head off Chibi.

"OMFJ!"

------------------------------time skip to 9:00 PM-------------

"Time for supper ! get out of theWater!"Konan yells at the waterbound akatsuki.

the first out was Itachi and the last out was Rice,Rice had to be dragged out by Twilit and Hidan.

" I DON WANNA GET OUT IM NOT HUNGRY!" Rice flailed the whole time.

-------------back at the base.------------------

everyone was tired ecept the two Ts which are almost never tired.

"hey Chibi"

"wtf do you want Twilit im tired im ready to fall asleep right now."

"can you play a match of SSBB with me? i got Deidara And Hidan to play to?"

((insert puppy dog eyes here))  
" ok b-"

Twilit then dragged Rice into the Living room where Hidan was setting up the Rules on the WII and Deidara was drinking a coffie.

"I GOT RICE TO PLAY!!"

Twilit chucked Rice into a chair in wich she made it fall over onto the Chibi.

"TWILIT! WTF WAS THAT FOR?!"

"to wake you up" Twilit grined and sat in the chair next to Deidara.

" come on Chibi if you dont play we dont go to bed" Hidan looked at the Chibi struggling to get up.

when all the player were finaly ready it was time to fight

" hey guys im gunna kick you asses" Twilit bragged"

when the game was finnaly over none of them were awake enough to go to there rooms so all of them eneded up sleeping down there.

Deidara eneded up useing Twilit as a pillow and Rice did the same with Hidan

_____________________________THE END_____________  
Hope you liked it and go to Twilit for the next chap.

Kill sasgay,eat sugar,and REMBER TO REMBER!!

~Holly,Rice,Chibi

PS DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!!!!????


	6. gaia and alcohol

back with chaper 12(or 6 if you count only mine^^") of R-T-A=D

i do not own

naruto

the akatsuki

a spellcheacker

twilit

any videogames

music

or anything else metioned

please R&R=D

-_-_-_-___________________

"what the fuck is this?"

Hidan was inquring both Rice and Twilit's labtop wich were both logged on to gaia

"it's gaia dumbass" Rice replied

"it's fun~ i get to annoy people other then the akatsuki~" a sugarhigh Twilit said.

"what's that?" Hidan points to the little Avi at the top of the screen

"if i have to explain this i wanna explain it to everyone" Rice said and walked away to hook her labtop the the progecter.

_after getting everyone in the room________

"i am Rice"  
"and i am Twilit!"

both of them then said" We are showing you the world of Gaia!"

Tobi semmed ecited while everyone else sweatdroped.

Rice ponts to the avi and explains it while Twilit explains gold.

_30 mins later_______

"Tobi wants to make a Gaia!"

Rice leads him to her labtop and guides him in making his account

his username ends up being XTOBI_THE_GOODBOY13X(lol)

Twilit was going on annoy itachi

"hey itachi!"

"wtf do you want twilit? im busy"

"what looking up naked pic of kisame" Twilit says while laughing

Itachi turns around like a bullet and glares at her."WHAT?"

"and also trying to incest sasuke" Twilit says laughing again.

Itachi glares at twilit even more so thinks of revenge

__skip to tommrow morning(omj im lazyXD)___

Rice wakes up to Twilit screaming in her ear

"OMFJ!" Rice falls of the bed

" hey Rice i never new you were triplets!"Twilit says grougly(sp)

"twilit"

"what?"

"is this from sugar"

"no ita-chan gave me somthing that made me happy! i gotta go*insert hicup* thank him!"Twilit then runs off

"HOLY SHIT SHE IS DRUNK!"

that kinda wakes up everyone that wasent already awake including Hidan who was very mad by this

"WTF CHIBI!" Hidan storms into her room pissed off.

"Hidan thank jashin help me please!" Rice pleads

"What the hell?"

"Itachi gave twilit ACHOLHOL! she is DRUNK! do you know what could happen!?"

Hidan looks at Rice then hios face changes to a look of horror

"OMFG CHIBI WE HAVE TO GET HER!"

Rice and Hidan run downstaris to find Twilit trying to swim

Rice goes over and grabs her

"hey Chibi~ i swear to drunk im not god~" Twilit says

Rice dumps her ON Deidara

"watch the drunken Twilit k'"Rice says then goes on her rage to find itachi

"i will kill him kill him for this this is bad grrr...."

"Rice-senpi?" Tobi looked at Rice innocently

"Tobi! did you see Itachi?"

"Itachi is in his room!"Tobi says with happyness.

"thanks" Rice stomps off with a freaked out Hidan following

"hey Hidan?"

"what Chibi?"

"do you have you sycth cause i need to borrow it" the slightly short akatsuki mebmber says with a evil smile."

__after Rice almost murders Itachi____

"what was the reason of this Rice?" Pein asks the sorry but not guilty chibi.

"he gave Twilit alchohal..."

"WEEE IM A BUTTERFLY!" this is what you can hear Twilit yelling outside the base being watched over by Deidara and Sasori.

"she couldve killed someone Pein-sama!" Rice says.

"i can see that but did we rlly have to restrain you from killing him?"

"um.. i kinda dont like him that made it harder" Rice says with a sweatdrop

_____________the END_____________

this was chap 12 of RTA!

keep twilit away from beer,eat muffins, and REMBER TO REMBER  
~ Holly,Rice,Chibi


	7. MALL TIME!

RTA chap 14(or7 only form me)

i do not own Twilit,naruto,the akatsuki and a bunch of other crap!

on with the typingness!!!=3

---_---_---_____________________  
" come on let me drive!!"Twilit begged to the leader and the chibi.

She wanted to drive one of the cars to go to the mall.

" i dont car elong as im not in the car she is in" Rice says with a sigh.

_bwahahaha revenge_ itachi thinks evily.

" PLEASE LEADER-SAMA!" Twilit was pulling out the puppy eyes. o jashin not the puppy eyes!

" fine and i will drive the other car."Pein explains and goes to the black and silver car he owns.

" let me come with you dont let me in the same car as this sugar high maniac!" Rice says and chases after him.

it ends up that Itachi was the last one to fit in Pein's car and that left Rice, Hidan, Deidara,Sasori,and Tobi were left to get in the car Twilirt was driving.

" HELL NO I WILL FUCKING WALK!!" Rice says annoyed

she then sees Itachi smirking threw the moving window of Pein's car.

"damn you weasel!"

___ in Twilit's car...________

Twilit was ready to drive just as Deidara got in the front seat and Hidan, Rice, Sasori, and Tobi got in the back in that order.

" Ready! Set! GO!"

Twilit goes at nearly 100MPH .

" AHHHH" Tobi then proceeds to hide under his seat.

Rice clings on to Hidan during to whole ride.

Deidara was staring at the road and all the pedestrains and stop signs Twilit hits.

and Sasori looks shocked by the speed of the vehical but doesnt do anything else.

___ at teh mall____

Pein's car got there 1 minute before the Twilit driven car speeded in hitting a old women on the way in.

Tobi ran out of the ca rand Deidara walked out with eyes like O-V

Rice floops out onto the ground but Hidan comes out and Helps her back up.

"thanks" Rice says with a blush and goes to get close anoth to Itachi that he can see her glare at him.

"ATTETION! we all meet at the food court at 3;00pm to eat and then drive home! be on time or you wont eat that is all." Pein says in a vioce that reminds Twilit of the loudspeaker back at base.

__inside____

most of the akatsuki knew exatcly were they were going

"you thinking what im thinking Twilit?" Rice askes the sugar high crazy driver.

" I THINK SO!"

then both of them say

" RAIDING GAMESTOP!!"Twilit then drags Deidara saying something about a game that involes explosions and Rice takes Hidan's hand and tries to get there before Twilit.

a certin weasel ninja was headed of to the eyeglasses shop hopeing noone would see him.

Kisame went straight to the food court with Kakuzu nagging him all the way.

Sasori and Konan went to the art suplies store for more materials and Pein went with them out of bordem.

Tobi ran who knows where. probly the candy store or something like that.

Zetsu walked over to the garding store to go as her says" _converse with the plants._**eat people that buy plants!**'

____ on the way to gamestop_____

Rice was lucky that the eyeglass shop was on the way to Gamestop becasue Itachi was in there looking at contact lenses

"aint that Itachi?" Hidan asks.

"Yup! HEY TWILIT DO YOU HAVE URE VIDEOCAMRA!?"

"yeah why lephrchun?" Twilit asks still draging a tired Deidara.

Twilit then looks at the eyeglass store and laughs

" HA HE IS BLIND! here you go!" twilti throws the camra at the smaller nin and proceeds with dragging Deidara down the hall towards game stop.

Rice starts typing then looks over at Hidan

" you can go you know. might be awhile for Itachi choses between contacts and glasses" Rice says with a laugh.

"no i want to see Itachi being a blind dumbass.i can kick Twilit's ass at video games at home." Hidan says also laughing.

_____ teh food court at 3;00pm_________  
all the akatsuki ecept Tobi,Rice,Twilit,Deidara,And Hidan were at the selcted tables at 2;45.

"why did we all come so early" Konan asks the group.

they all shrug exepct zetsu who was staring at the venus flytrap that he bought.

Twilit and Deidara come around to the tables arguing about Video games and everything else they can think of.

" i won!"

" no i did un!"

" you could see i was winning!"  
"well we cant tell cause the owner kicked us out for not buying anything yeah"

" forgot bout that...NO PROOF I LOST!" Twilit says smiling at her superior intelagence(speeling i know grrr..)

next came Rice with a kitten in one arm and the other was pulling Tobi along with the other.

tobi had candy sticking out of every pocket and he hand it in both hands and his mouth so the chibi ninja had to drag him along by the collor of his coat

" what's with all the candy?" Itachi inquires at Tobi.

Tobi just responds with " TOBI IS A GOOD HYPER BOY!"

"why do you have a cat Chibi?" Pein asks Rice

" cause i can and besides the akatsuki need a pet" Rice says petting the cat that was all white cept its paws which were black, it had one violet eye and one brown eye

" that's one freaky cat look at its eyes" Konan says and pets the cat.

Itachi being the emo weasel he is glares at Rice.

" i see you emo nin and dont you glare at me i have... BLACK MAIL!" Rice says happily.

" WTF!"

Hidan was the last to get there. he plooped down next to Chibi and asked the leader " what are we eating im fucking hungry!"

" we are eating from subway." pein says.

the out of nowwhere both Twilit and Rice say

" SUBWAY EAT FREASH!! 5 DOLLA FOOT LONG!!"

everyone cept emo weasel ,sasori, and zetsu break out in laughter.

___________________teh end________________

hope you liked it and all its crazy madness=3

R&R=D

stuff Tobi in the closet,kill a certain emo ninja, and REMBER TO REMBER!

~ Rice,Chibi,Holly.

p.s me and twilit deicided that this will be a DeidaraXoc and a HidanXoc just for the fun of it=D


	8. sugar and salt

R-T-A=D

chap16(8)!=3

please R&R

i do not own

twilit

akatsuki

naruto

-__-__-__-__-_______________________

" RICE?!" twilit was shouting at the Chibi.

"hihihihihtwilititooksomeofyouresugarandnowimhyper!!!"Rice was right she did take a good amout of Twilit's sugar for the heck of it.

"..AWESOME TWO SUGAR HIGH PEOPLE!!!!!" Twilit says pround of influencing another sugar high person.

"imgoingtogoannoytheemoweaselk'ay?!" Rice then proceeds to run off at highs speeds to find the weasel.

Itachi was in the living room watching his soap opreas in peace when he sees a flash of movment from the corner of his eye

"Kisame that you?"

no answer

"Tobi?Deidara?"

then a evil laugh of hyper doom come out and the next thing Weasel knew he had a Chibi weidlding a pan trying to murder him

"WTF!"

said emo weasel runs away.

"whatawimp!iwannago"help"Kisamefeedhisfish!"

with that HyperRice went into Kisame and Itachi's shared room and brought "Fish food" aka posion and put it into Kisame's fish tank

*insert evil hyper laugh here.*

"nowwhotoannoy.....howboutDeiDei!"

Rice picked up the pink hair dye and ran away.

____1 hour later right after Deidara's shower_________

" WTF WHO DID THIS!"

Deidara came out into the living room with pink hair(XDXD)

laughing came from everyone that was in the living room at the time.

"dontyoulikeit?"Rice was still hyper and asked the angry pink haired pyromanic that question

"NO! WHY DID YOU DO IT UN!?"

"dotnblamemeblamethesugaritscontrolingme!" Rice says and runs off

his face was likeO-V

"she got into my sugar and now she is hyper like me!" Twilit explains.

Tobi was seen running out into the living room with a gaint wad of gum stuck in his hair followed by evil hyper laughing Chibi.

"this is funny" Twilit says and goes to make popcorn.

_________half an hour later________

"got the trap set up un?"

"yup"twilit replied

the trap was Rice's labtop in the middle off the big feild but right infront of it was a conceled pit.

"now to get her out here."twilit says then yells

"HEY CHIBI I HAVE SOME BLACKMAIL ON KISAME HER COME AND GET IT!"

Rice come in a sugar high flash

"wherewhereTELLME!" Rice was still sugar high.

"i downloaded it onto ure laptop its over there un" Deidara points to the laptop metiond earlier.

"YAY BLACKMAIL!" She races over and falls into the hole

Twilit starts walking away

"hey do you think we should get her yeah?" Deidara asks

"no she is a danger to my being the sugar high person reputaion just leave her in there" Twilit proceedss to walk away with Deidara in tow

______________2 days later___________  
Twilit was watching tv with Tobi in the living room when Hidan come up to her

"did you see Chibi lately? i havent seen her since she dyed Deidara's hair pink 2 days ago."

"why wanna fuck her" Twilit says laughing at the evil killing look on Hidan's face.

he sighs and says" nevermind ill find her without ure fucking help" he then walks away

Hidan walks into the backyard thinking that she would be there when he hears

"HELP FUCKTARDS!!! TWILIT I KNOW URE THERE LAUGHING AT ME!!!"

"WTF!" Hidan then runs over to a hole to see Chibi stuck at to bottom

"WTF CHIBI!" Hidan the proceeds to help her out

"thanks Hidan this is possiably the worse day ever" Rice says with a sigh"note to self: do not eat sugar."

Rice walks into the base followed by a Hidan with a confuzzed look on his face.

Rice then first makes her way straight to the instant ramen and takes out the the salt shaker

While the ramen was cooking Hidan asks Rice

"why where you in there in the first place?"

"hmm... if i rember correctly it was becuase i was sugar high and Twilit made a trap to stop me from being sugar high."Rice says while pouring the ramen into a bowl and walkign to the table.

"Chibi"

"yeah?"

"why are you pouring the whole salt shaker into ure fucking ramen"Hidan looks horrifed with how much salt is in there

"yeah um salt is to me like sugar is to Twilit but only mine doesnt make me hyper and i only eat it with meals" Rice explains with a sweatdrop and begins to eat.

__________TEH ENDO!__________

thanks for reading please review!

hit Itachi with a pan,eat ramen,tourture Tobi and REMBER TO REMBER!

~Rice,Holly,Chibi.


	9. Okashii and birthday trouble

the crack-fic of the day RTA=D

chap 18(9) is here!

its my birthday to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBIXD

ok i do not own the usual stuff twilit akatsuki naruto blah.

i will stop ranting nowXD

---_---_---_---_---_______________________

today starrted out like a normal day even though it wasent a normal day

first the akatsuki got up from the two Ts

then they ate breakfast complte with Itachi glaring at Rice.

this is when IT was brought up

"hey Rice? aint it ure birthday?" Twilit asked the chibi

now everyone was staring at Rice

"its ure birthday?" Hidan asked Rice who was right next to him

"um yeah*sweatdrop* it kinda is"Rice said.

"CHIBI IS OLDER! SHES A BIGGER CHIBI NOW~" Twilit chants.

"shut up its not that important." Rice says with a shrug and puts more salt on her eggs.

_____after breakfast__________

Itachi was an evil weasel and planned to make Rice's birthday as missarable as possible

_first...to make her laptop a little...worse_

While Rice was in the bathroom Itachi deleted all her online drawings and all her music

when she came back she was livid

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL MY FUCKING FILES!!!"

_second...ruin her food_

Itachi knew that Rice relied on salt to stay tolerante of all the annoyances like Twilit and himself so he threw all the salt out the window

it was lunch time

Rice looks around franticly

"wheres the salt! please tell me on of you has the salt!"

"no un. we must have ran out from youre over salt usage." Deidara says.

_good now to make one last thing_

Rice was heading to the bathroom when Emo weasel confronted her.

"happy birthday Shrimp" Itachi says hiding a bottle of hair dye behind his back

"get the fuck away Blindy i need to take a shower"Rice was aggitated by all that was ahppening today.

"but leader-sama wanted to see you." Itachi points down the hall.

"whatever but im watching you Blindy." Rice glares at him then walks down towards leaders office.

Itachi runs into the bathroom and pours the pink luquid into the shampoo bottle and some white into the condicher.(sp i know damnit!)

___after the chibi gets in the shower___________

Itachi was ready to hear a scream or something of the sort any moment now. thinkig about it made him smile.

"what is that evil smile about Emoboy" Twilit was asking him. he never smirking if that counts as a smile.

"nothing Twi-"

"WTF!!! WHO DID THIS!!"

Rice was running around the base with wet light pink hair.

everyone looks at her and laughs ecept Hidan who for once feels sorry for someone.

even Itachi was laughing.

Rice looks at Itachi and relizes all the bad things happing were done by him

"ITACHI!! YOU DID THIS!?"Rice was pissed

"what i needed revenge for al;l the things you have done to me" Itachi says like it was meant to bee that way

"i could..probly deal with it..if it wasent my birthday..this is worse then when my nephew was in the hospital on my birthday and before that when nobody rembered it...I HATE URE GUTS!!!" Rice was mad and sad and she runs down to her room.

Deidara just looks over at Emoboy

"that was harsh un. i dont think i need revenge on her now."

Twilit goes down to the shared room to see Rice trying to get all her files out of the trashcan.

"HI CHIBI! IM HERE FOR COMIC RELIEF!!!" Twilti yells and prances around the room

Rice looks up to see Twilit making a royal fool out of herself

"dumbass."Rice says holding back laughing but failing when Twilit trips over her bed and faceplants the carpet.

Twilit recovers though and runs out.

"crazy dumbass she better not be driving." Rice laughs and starts to think what to do now.

there is a knock on the door and a voice saying

"rice you in there?"

it was Hidan

"come on in jashin worshipper!"

Hidan comes in with both his hands behind his back followed by a half pink half blond headed Deidara.

"wow you look like a banna split hit ure head"Rice comments on his hair

"and you look like you fell into strawberries and whipecream." Deidara was commenting on her hair

"thouche."Rice then looks at Hidan

"what behind ure ba-" before rice could finsish she was hit in the head by a progetil box.

"WTF!" Rice looks at hidan who says

"happy birthday Chibi." and walks out looking for someone.

the box was red and black with a card attached to it.

it read

**happy birthday from Hidan**

**next time look into shammpoo bottle before you use them.**

"baka"Rice says and looks up to see Twilit with a huge cake

"WTF ITS GAINT!!! WHAT IS IT!?" Rice yells at the cake

"ITS URE BIRTHDAY CAKE!!ITS A PRESENT FROM ALL THE AKATSUKI CEPT EMOBOY AND HIDAN!"

"how much sugar did you have today" Rice asks not rlly wanting to know

"A DUMPTRUCK FULL!" Twilit replies waving her hands around.

"and u better share that cake with me or i will go crazy sugar high and throw u out the window!" Twilit was being serios.

she wanted cake.

like L wants cake.

"take a pieice i woudlent me able to eat it all my self besides i have to feed Okashii." Rice says.

_okashii?_ Twilit thinks untill rice explains

"its the name of the cat i got at the mall rember?"

"OOOOOO....I WANNA HELP!!" Twilit was jumping up and down wanting to play with the cat.

"whatever"rice then walks out with Okashii on right behind her

___________skip to night._______________

Rice couldent sleep and she dident open Hidan's gift so she decided to right now

_wonder what it could be..._

Rice took out the little box and opened it.

In it was a silver charm braclet with only one charm on it

it was a blood red ruby in the shape of a tear.

"hey thats cool!"

"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Twilit yelled at Rice.

_____________teh end_____________  
hey i was bored dont fire me for having bad bordem ideas.^-^"

okashii is japense for strange

i named the cat that cause it has strange eyesXD

so go dye ure hair,make kisame cry,and REMBER TO REMBER!!

~Rice ,chibi, Holly


	10. bordem and gender

RTA chap 20(10)

i do not own the usual stuff blah blah.

all owned by creators blah

-___-___-___-_______________________

"YES!!"

Rice was happy at the fact her hair was back to normal

"why dident you make it a different color?" Twilit asked while throwing a ball at Okashii

"cause i like my hair normal collored."Rice replied.

Itachi walks into the room

"gtfo of my room Blindy!" Rice yelled at him.

"why should i Shrimp"Itachi says with a smirk

"cause i will kill you in ure sleep! now get out!"Rice then proceeds to push him out thw door"or even worse i will have Twilit go after you when she is drunk!"

Twilit sat down on her bed

"WHEN WILL YOU KILL HIM!?" Twilit was sugar high as usual unlucky for everyone else.

"idk..as soon as i can without being kicked out of the akatsuki"Rice plays with her braclet."im bored..." Rice says out of the blue

"ME TO!!!!" Twilit of sugar highs says and drags Rice out of there shared room.

____30 minutes of talking to leader later__________

the loudspeaker rang around the whole base saying..."everyone to the game room now."

"we have a game room?" Rice says confuzzed.

"appertly un" Deidara then sees Twilit and runs over to her.

Rice sighs and walks along.

___at teh game room(OF DOOM!x3)__________

"we are all bored correct?"Pein was at the front of the room addreseing everyone

there are some nods some muttering and Twilit yelling

"DANM IT YES!!!"

Rice looks over at Twilit with a what-the-hell-was-that look.

Twilti just says"TWILIT IS A GOOD NINJA!"

Itachi gives both of them a death glare.

"what are we doing here time is money" Kakuzu was going on about money again...for the third time today.

"shut the fuck up Kakuzu" Hidan was the first to try and shut him up this time.

Then those to started arguing until Okashi steps in and scracthes Kakuzu's hand

"WTF!" kakuzu then jumps up in the air

"nice choice of victem"Rice says and picks up Okashii.

Pein clears his throught"as i was saying we are all bored so i arranged for us to all have free time and have fun"

"this sounds like a fuckign tea party" Rice and Hidan say at the same time then look at eatchother

"JINX!"

"STOP THAT!"

"RAWR!"

Rice sighs and glares at itachi

"what did i do?" Itachi loosk confusseed

"you were born"Rice says with a smirk

Itachi just glares at her.

Tobi taps Rice on the shoulder

"Chibi-senpi want to play a game with twi-san?"Tobi asked.

"whatever"Rice walks towards Tobi and Twilit who where on the other side of the room

"what's the gam-" before Rice could fisnish Twilit hit her in the head with a banana

"IWIN!"Twilit says with a smirk.

Rice wipes the banana off her face and throws a tomato at Twilit

"IWIN" Rice says.

Twilit hits her in the head with a dog

"IWIN"

this goes on for a couple of minutes until Twilit hits rice in the head with a house

"**IWIN!**"

Rice rubs her head and retreats.

Twilit then goes to the computer looking up something she heard that lamp made.

she finds it. you can tell by her laughing

Rice comes over to investigate

"what is it" Rice looks down at the computer and sees what she would never think would be possiable.

Itachi was being transformed into a girl.(i was watching stupid naruto transform videos to muchXD)

Rice laughs so hard she falls down

Hidan comes over

"wtf chibi you just fall onto the fucking groun-" Before he could finish he sees the video.

Hidan burst out laughing not as much as the small nin but enough to attract Itachi and everyone elses attetion.

now Itachi has the mind to kill lamp and everyone else that watched that vid

_________TEH ENDO!__________

srry it was shortish i was kinda typer's blockedXD

pleaseRR and other things

feed kisame sushi,eat sugar, and REMBER TO REMBER!


	11. SNOW!

RTA chap 22(11)!!!!!!1!!!one

XD

i do not own naruto,akatsuki,twilit,snow,or anythign else metiond ecept Rice.

blah blah,BLAH

-----_-----_----_-----________________________________________

Rice was near the loudspeaker in the living room trying to find any hidden camras or somthing of the sort.

Rice was poking it when it spoke

"all akatsuki report to my office and Rice...stop pokeing the loudspeaker"  
"HA it can see me!" Rice says then walks off.

twilit comes over

"what do you think make it see you? huh Chibi huh huh huh h-"

"shut up twilit and i dont know its some jutsu maybe"Rice then taps the loudspeaker

_____at Pein's office__________  
everyone was sitting around waiting for Pein to come in

Okashii was playing with Tobi and by playing i mean that Tobi was being chased around by a kitten who was trying to kill him

Kisame was talking to Itachi.

Deidara was arguing with Twilit and Sasori over art

Hidan was picking on Rice because she is still smaller then him

Kakuzu was couting money

Konan was just sitiing in a chair.

Zetsu was staring out the window at his garden

he just planted his venus flytrap and he dident want someone to kill it.

Then Pein walks in

"i have some news for all of you. we are all going to the land hidden in the snow for vacation."

"wait since when do S class crimanals get vacation?" Rice inquires.

"since now now lets go!!! i wanna build a snowman!!" Twilit was hyper like any other day.

everyone else sighs

"soo...CAN I DRIVE?!" Twilit then dashes towards Pein's new van that holds all of the akatsuki in it

"NOOOOO" Rice runs and takels her before she can get to the car.

"GTFO ME RICE!!!" Twilit says while everyone else gets in the van

"ok." Rice stopped Twilti from driving so her mission was a succese

Hidan was driving this time and he saved Rice the passanger seat

"thanks Hidan i dont want to sit anywhere near Blindy back there"

"sure" Hidan then drives away with a anrgy Twilit in the back.

______ when they finaly get there idk how long that took__________  
"yay!!!"Twilit jumps out first faceplanting into the snow.

everyone again sighs and gets out

everyone goes and does there things.

Zetsu was sulking becasue there was practily no plants

Itachi was being emo and just sitting in the car

Kisame was going into the hotel they rented into for the night to steal from the mini fridge

Pein and Konan went for a walk

Sasori also went to the hotel but nobody knows for what reason.

Tobi was making snow angels anywhere he a whole feild was coverd in snow angels

Kakuzu disappered so nobody saw him for the whole day.

and last but not least....

Twilit,Deidara,Rice,and Hidan were in a team snowball fight.

" I WILL GET YOU DANM IT!!!!"Rice was aggravated becuase team Boom(thats what Twi/Dei's team was called) threw all of the snowballs they made at her and not Hidan.

there was an evil laugh and the next snow ball from Twilit was throw and hit Rice right on her head

".....ow..."Rice then runs and dumps a whole bucket of snow on Twilit"HA!"

Deidara then comes from behind and dumps a dump truck of snow on Rice"HA UN!"

the fight contuined and Team Boom ewnded up winning when they finaly decied to start hitting Hidan.

--_____________teh end________________--

hope you liked it rate and all other good crap people do

play video games,kill itachi,eat a rice ball, and REMBER TO REMBER!!!

~rice,holly,chibi


	12. Blindy and a snow fort

R-T-A chap 24!(12!)

i am not taking on the Chibi chapters becuase Twilit 1 wants to and 2 has ideas already for them

so picture this as things that happened before Twilit and Hidan became Chibi awesomeness..XD

---____________---____________---____________________________

All of the akatsuki ecept Twilit were done in the snow(i plan that we are still on vaca for this chap)

Twilit was outside buliding what she said was a

"SNOW ATTACK SUGAR HIGH FORTRESS TO ANNOY RICE AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!"

Itachi was stragly not in the cabin's living room watching his 4;00pm spanish soap opreras.

"were can that blind weasel be?" Rice was looking around for him becuase she had to ask him a question for Pein.

Rice complained and asked why he couldent do it but he said

" i am busy and you need to learn to not try to kill him everytime you see him."

Rice was looking in the bathroom much to her discomfort when she heard a cat scream.

"OKASHII!"

Rice ran the hall to see Itachi stabing her cat

"BLINDY!!!" Rice says glareing at the emo weasel nin.

"oh hello Shrimp." Itachi says looking up from his evil work.

"itachi...WTF!! MY CAT!!"

Itachi smirks then picks up Okashii and throws her out the second story window.

Rice glares at itachi then jumps out the window

________after Okashii is back inside_________

Rice was healing Okashii's wounds

then Sasori comes in

"hey Chibi."  
"what Puppetman,"

Sasori sighs then says

"Somehow Twilit locked herself in her snow fort"

Rice then cracks up

"she locked herself in!!??"

Rice comes outside to look for herself

the snow fort had to be as big as the base or even bigger and shouts of overhyper Twilit could be heard from the inside.

"how did you lock ureself in?"Rice asks

a shout which could be made out as

"i dident make any openings in the fort!!! get me out!!!"

*insert Rice laughing here*

"IT IS NOT FUNNY HELP ME OUT I DO NOT WANT TO BE A SUGAAR HIGH POPSICAL EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL!!"

Sasori sighs and walks back into the cabin.

"alright alright i will help." Rice goes back into the cabin.

_______________1 hour later__________

Rice comes back out draging a still wet from shower Deidara.

"hey Twilit i got help!!"

"WTF TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG CHIBI!!!" Twilti said with a little shiver in her voice

"well i needed to wait for blondy here to get out of the shower and then i had to convince him that you were actuly out here."Rice says with a sigh"and chill out you sound like Hidan in there."

grumbling comes from the fort and Deidara pulls out some clay

he throws his birdys at the fort.

"katsu!"

BOOM

the fort blows up this is the end of RTA. bye

[ *Twi comes in*

Twi;hey hey what happened to me and we still need to get to the Chibi chapters!

Rice; i was boredXD do you rlly think i would end it there

Twi;......I LIKE CAKE!!!!

Rice:*sighs* why me

Twi;becuase you are a chibi

Rice;grrr.. on with the chap.]

_________after the akatsuki unfreeze Twilit__________

Twilit was in the living room next to the fireplace talking with Deidara

"what did Rice say for you to come?" Twilit questioned

"she said that you were trapped in a snow fort first and i dident belive her un. But then she said 'it Twilit we are talking about..TWILIT!' and i belived her un."

[ Rice;ok im done typing now becuase i am bored and stuff like that. this is not the end of RTA or anythingXD i was kidding up there so do not belive the crazy autoress's words.]

______________________teh endo_______________

blah i was bored and wanted so out of story sugar high crap in here.

please R,R,&R(READ,REVIEW,&RELAX)

buy a dog,build a snow fort,eat sugar, and REMBER TO REMBER!

~Rice,Holly,Chibi


	13. invader zim marathon!

RTA chapter 26(13!)

this is still before the Chibi chaps so deal with it!!

and i am running out of ideas

i do not own naruto,akatsuki,twilit, or the awesomeness that is INVADER ZIM/GIR!XD

VVVVVVVVVVVV_____________________________

"twilit there is some fucking breaking news!!" Rice was talking to Twilit

"whatisitChibididimetionihadalotofsugartoday!!!"Twilit was so hyper you could hardly make out what she was saying.

"umm yeah..."Rice sweatdrops" well anyways all of today starting in 5 minutes is a day long INVADER ZIM MARATHON!!!

"FUCK YEAH INVADER ZIM WE NEED TO GET FOOD!!"Twilit runs off to the kitchen

"oh no she will kill the kitchen" Rice sighs then follows

________5 mins later after setting up everything and getting food and all other sorts of crap____

Rice and Twilit were sitting on the couch waiting for the first episode to start.

the episode was when Zim first meets Gir.

"yes!" Twilit says then eats some popcorn

Rice of course brought her trusty salt with planned to stay there the whole day so they stole Pein's minifridge.

"why do you have my mini fridge Twilit, and Rice?"

"INVADER ZIM MARATHON!!" Both of them say at the same time

" now please be queit godzilla" Rice says

(godzilla is my new nickname for Pein. it rocksXD)

________5 hours later___________

Twilit and Rice were still watching invader zim

" I HAD A COUPON!" Gir says on screen

Twilit and Rice break down laughing

they both had a little to much sugar

especily when invader zim is on.

sasori comes and watches for a minute

" i dont get why you two like this so much" sasori says

"it pwns my puppet partner!!" Twilit says while smileling at sassori

Sasori sighs and walks away

Rice was so into the show that she dident even notice Sasori come over.

______1 hour later_________

Rice had to go to the bathroom.

TWilit was laughing her ass of at her

"bwahaha chibi what are you going to do miss Gir to go to the bathroom or stay her and pee ureself" Twilit was rolling on the floor

Rice then has an idea

of course she brought her Computer with her and of course it had this invader Zim episode on it

She pickes up the computer wich is displaying Gir in the episode where says " I LOVED YOU PIGGY!! I LOVED YOU!!!" and runs to the bathroom

________________ some odd hours later wich amouts to it being 3:00 AM________________

Twilit was passed out on the couch and Rice was close to passing out.

Hidan and Deidara were walkiging by ready to go to bed after there match in wich it was a tie and they both yelled at the game.

Deidara was the first to notice the two girls

" hey Rice why is Twilit passed out and gir is eating waffles on the tv un?" Deidara asks

" ummm.. all day invader zim marathon" Rice rubs her eyes

Hidan comes over

" you look like you are goign to fucking pass out next Chibi" Hidan comments on the fact that Rice was kinda tipping over

" yeah Hidan all day tv watching can...get you tired...." Rice then falls over off the couch to be cuaght by Hidan.

"we should bring them to there room hmm." Deidara says picking up Twilit who was still asleep.

"yeah"

________________couple of hours later_________

Twilit wakes up in her own bed.

"WTF IM NOT WATCHIN GIR!" Twilti says then reaches under her bed and downs a whole bucket of sugar

Rice wakes up to see Twilit downing the sugar

" Twilit what time is it" Rice was to lazy to look at the clock

Twilit looks down at her new watch" 2;00 PM"

Rice rubs her head laying back down

*insert Deidara and Hidan coming in*  
"hey" Deidara come over to Twilit and sits down next to her" you fell asleep watching invander zim un"

" INVADER ZIM WHERE!!" Twilti spazs

Rice sighs " Twilit that was yesterday" She rubs her head"man i have a big headache"

"ILL HELP I WILL MAKE IT BIGGER~" Twilit then hits the smaller nin in the head with a chicken

" WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT FUCKING CHICKEN COME FROM!!" Rice yells at Twilit

Twilit then immitats Tobi saying that she is a good girl and then hides behind Deidara.

Rice sighs and walks over to Hidan

" what Chibi?"

"thanks for catching me" Rice says and hugs Hidan

" BWAHAHA HIDAN AND RICE HIDDING IN A BUSH F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

" OMFJ TWILIT" Rice chases her with the chicken Twilit used earlier

______________________lololololololoTHE ENDlolololol_____________

i was watchign to many invader zim things on yuotube todayXD

please R,R,&R!!  
use salt,beat up sasgay,throw things at Kisame, and REMBER TO REMBER!  
~Holly,Rice,Chibi


	14. wedding?

R-T-A chapter 28(14)!!!!!

now that the Chibi chaps have ended it will be back to normal time line so this is after the Chibi chaps.

i do not own naruto,akatsuki,Twilit,a spellcheacker, COKE3,and anything else i forgot they all belong to there creators.

i shall stop rambling now.

*******************_____________________________________________

"WHAT!!!" Rice says at Konan

they were in Konan's room.

Konan said that she had to talk to Rice privatly about something

(FLASHBACK MODE*pushes flashback button*)

_"hey Rice i need to talk to you bout something in private" Konan was talking to the Chibi at lunch time. Konan thought noone would interupt at that time._

_"all right. just let me bring my drink." Rice says grabing her coke_

_by the way the akastuki ordered take out and that includes the drinks. Kakuzu dident like this but who cares about what kakuzu thinks.(XD)_

_Konan sighs and leads rice to her room._

_"so whats up " Rice says sipping on her Coke._

_Konan thinks on how to say what she wants_

_'might as well be right to the point, wonder how this will turn out....'Konan thinks then says_

_"me and Pein are getting married. You are going to be my Bridesmaid."_

_Rice does a spit take like in those movies and shit were they are shocked._

(FLASBACK MODE END!!*pushes button again*)

"chill out Chibi you look like those crazy people on TV" Konan says.

that does not calm the chibi down.

"this is crazy!" Rice is freaked out by this."im not cut out for being a freaking bridesmaid!"

"CALM DOWN!!"

Rice has a look like thisO-O

"good."Konan sighs

"i should of expeted this to two are pretty good together" Rice says

Konan blushes.

"now i wanted to talk to you about the things we need. i want to get everything set up before we tell the rest of the akatsuki."  
Rice nods"what do you need me to do capitain!" Rice salutes Konan in the salior fashion.

"first i need all the suit sizes of the boys. i already have Pein and Itachi."

"wait why do you already have Blindy?" rice questions

"becuase he is the bestman."

"NOOOOOOO!" Rice was not happy with this

it is known that Bestman and Bridesmaid had to stand next to eacthother while watching the wedding take place.

Konan facepalms Rice

"get to work maggot!" Konan says in the major in the army fashion.

"ok ok but i will not like being next to Itachi." Rice says and walks out

_________________after Rice and Konan plan everything__________

Rice was tired

she had to run around all day getting things for the wedding

and the worse part is that she had to put up with it while Itachi was with Them(them being Konan,Rice,Pein,and Itachi)  
"....wow i dident even eat supper yet" rice says when she hears her stomach growl

oh and by the way it was about 12:00PM

Rice gets out some insant ramen and puts it in a pan on the stove.

"COOK FASTER DANM IT!!!" Rice was iratable to.

"wow Chibi i never saw you cuss at ramen before" Hidan comments from the doorway.

"shut up fatass." Rice says finaly taking the Ramen off the stove.

".someone was is having a bad day." Hidan chrips then goes to the fridge looking for late night munching

he finds it in the form a peice of chocolate cake.

"that is a big understatement Hidan" Rice growls pouring salt into her ramen.

"so how bad was it?"

"I HAD TO SPEND TO WHOLE DAY WITH BLINDY" Rice says banging her head on the table.

"what for?" Hidan asks through his cake.

the chibi smirks "its a surprize" she says after putting away her plate"now let me sleep dumbass." Rice then walks to her room.

__________________teh next day!____________

"everything is seat up?" Pein asks Chibi

"yup we are all set for the wedding. it wil happen tommorow." Rice says.

"right so when do we tell them?" Konan asks.

......

" how about lunch?" Itachi suggestees.

"i hate to aggre with him but that seems like a good time" rice says glareing at the emo nin.

"alrighty and that is in about 30 mins....." Konan says

"ok you are dismmisded." Pein then waves off the group."

_____________at lunch.______________

all of the akatsuki were at the lunch table eating some turkey(i was in the mood for turkey!xD)  
Pein waits for the perfect moment. he sees it when they all ironicly sips from there drinks at the same time.

"i have some news!" Pein stands up."me and konan are getting married

everyone eept Rice,Konan, and Itachi do a spit take.

"WTF!" Twilti says then relizes what it is

"YAY A WEDDING OMFJ DRESS AND TUXES OH NOESS IM HYPER!!" Twilit then runs around the room.

"oh no that WEDDING PRICES!!!" Kakuzu shakes with fear, then konan explains that they already paid for it and Kakuzu faints for not noticing.

"so this was the thing you were talking about?" Hidan asks Rice.

"yeah it took all day to set up."Rice says inbetween turkey bites.

"when will it be?" Tobi asks

"tommorow dumbass." Itachi says

Tobi crys at being called foul languige and Rice trys to calm him down

_________the next day_________

the wedding was taking place at a nearby wedding hall.

Rice was helping Konan get ready.

Pein was outside looking around nevrously

Itachi was just sitting around

Twilit was jumping around in the room Konan was getting ready in

the rest of the akatsuki were waiting in the main hall.

"there done!" rice says putting the finshing touch on Konan's hair.

Konan was wearing a wedding dress like a nromal onebut instead of it being white it was black and had red ribbons.

they made Twilit and Rice wear iddetical dress wich ticked off both of them.

Twilit cut hers up a little to look diffrent

and Rice made hers sleaveless and cut off the red ribbons

all the boys wore tuxes with variois ties(i dont care what the ties look like use ure imagination for once danmit!xD)  
________i can not make weddign scences so this is after the wedding_______  
"wow that took a long time" Twilit comments

"yeah its funny that we still had to take a Van to a wedding" Rice laughs

_____teh endo!________  
i was on short notice to finshih the end of this and i cant write wedding crap so deal with it!

XD

pleas R,R,&R!!

torture a pie,eat sugar,fish in a koi pond,and REMBER TO REMBER!!

~holly,Rice,Chibi


	15. lucky charmsshort TT

RTA chap 30 ...OMJ 30 CHAPTERS!!!!(15 for me only)... sorry for that*shifty eyes*

i don't own all the normal shit i only own myself(Rice) and Twilit owns herself(Twilit)

-_-_-_-_-______________________________________  
it was breakfast time in the akatsuki was sitting at the table doing there usal business until they all figure out that ther is no breakfast on the table.

"it's bad enough the two Ts wake me up now i don't have any breakfast" Rice says annoyed

after about 7 minutes of argureing Rice got tired and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

all she found were a bunch of boxs of lucky charms.

"...pein will make someone go the the grocery store later".

in the kitchen it was going as usual becuase hidan and twilit were throwing sharp objects at itachi and deidara and sasori were argueing about art again.

"here i got you all some lucky charms" Rice puts down the lucky charms

"what the fucking hell is this" Hidan whines and pokes his cereal with a spoon

itachi is staring at his cereal

"what weasel trying to use sharingan on the cerel" Twilit says hyperly.

itachi then gets up and starts dancing while chanting" LUCKY CHARMS THERE MAGICAL DELICIOS!!"

" OMFJ HES HAPPY RUN!" Twilit says and hides

itachi sits down and eats his lucky charms

everyone startes at him like he is a monster

itachi then does the immpossiable next

he is nice to Rice

itachi comes up to Rice" Chibi would you like a muffin i would bake them" and he says it with a smile

" AHH GO AWAY" Rice steals Hidan rosary and holds it up like a christan would hold a cross

Itachi frowns and starts to cry like tobi would.

O-O was the experresion on everyone's faces.

.... " hey if hese crazy can i kill him" Rice says with a smirk.

" lets just hope it wears off" Pein says sighing.

_4 hours laters.___

"get away from me."rice says sighing

Itachi would just not go away. He was following her from after breakfast to now.

"but you are my freind"^/-\^

.....

Rice bolts for the door but is blocked by Twilit

Rice whines"Twilit! why are you blocking the door!?"

" Pein leaderperson said for me to not let itachi outside and hehasbinfollowingyou so if i let yououtsidehe will follow." This was said sorta hyperly sorta not.

"...ok then." Rice then bolts into her room and locks the door.

------------TEH END!-------------------

srry for cliffhanger then shortness i is just tired and i need to babysit my little devil of a cousion.

again i is sorry. i don't feel like writing.T^T

instead you get...

.com/albums/qq78/hollyberry15812/?action=view¤t;=

that is the URL you need for my RTA drawing. it is not the best but it is mineXD

stuff pills down the drain,eat a fish, and REMBER TO REMBER!

~Holly Rice Chibi


	16. the grocery store

RTA chapter 32! =D

srry about not updating and stuff i ddient have any ideas.*sweatdrop*

i do not own the usual stuff. please dont sew me T^T

and i also had posion ivy on my face but it is almost gone now =D

...i should stop ranting shouldent i?

----__--____________________

" HEY RICE!!" twilit ran into the living room

" what do you want Twilit?"

" PEINZILLA ASKED ME TO TELL YOU TO GET EVERYONE READY TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE!"  
Rice sighs and nods walking down the hallway to Itachi's room.

" hey em- MY EYES MY EYES!!!!! THEY ARE SCARRED FOREVER!!!"

- 20 minutes later-

all of the akatsuki was piled into the van and at the grocery store.

" now meet back here at the number 13 register when you are done." Pein says

" AND REMBER THE BUDGET!" Kakuzu yells at them takeing extra time to glare at Kisame.

"what" Kisame says with a D= look on his rest of the group sigh(cept for tobi) and go off to do there thing

-20 minutes more later-

Twilit and Rice were walking around when Twilit said something"Hey Rice?"

"what?"  
"do you know where we are?"

.....

Twilit then proceeds to run around in sighs and walks over to the nearby stand looking at the diffrent kinds of picks out about 50 packets of assorted flavors and heads back over to then hits her on the head

" what was that for?" Twilit says

" for making a hole in the ground becuase of running so much" Rice points to where Twilit was standing,which made Twilit seem 3 feet shorter.

" OMG RICE YOU GREW!" Twilit says and smirks when Rice makes a walks off.

-at the register numbered 13!-

everyone was waiting there cept Twilit,the crazy sugarhigh manic, and Rice, the calmer but shorter manic.

" they are two members that i could deal with not being around" Itachi says. He thinks then says " i actuly would rather have non of you around." Kisame turns around and gets all sad eyed and look like he is about to cry

"Wimp " Hidan mutters under his breath. Kisame goes into the emo corner of the store,which is conveintly located right next to register 13.

" just dont wreck anything" Pein says sighing.

-back with the two crazy bakas-

" OMJ I FOUND SOMETHING!" Twilit said. Rice ran over

"is it something that will help our little problem?" Rice put little hand qoutes up when she said little.

" WELL IT DEPENDS...DO YOU THINK A USED SPORK WILL HELP?"Rice sighs then throws the runs down the hallway

" I FOUND THE FREEZER SECTION!!" Twilit annonces truimpently,then proceeds to write on the window/doors. She was almost finshed writing on the last window when Rice came up.

" Good becuase i remember the freezer section being- WTF IS ALL THIS CRAP!"

the freezer was covered in sayings...most about Rice.

" ILL KILL YOU!"

-register 13.-

the cash register person was rigning up the last grocery when the Akatsuki here a scream

" HELP A LEPHRCHUN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Twilit then runs down the hall and into Deidara.

" HELP ME IM-...OMFG IM NOT LOST ANYMORE!"

Rice comes running after her skidding to a stop right behind Twilit.

"well that worked out better then excpeted." Rice then puts the grocerys on the cash register and pays the man for herand Twilit's part of it.

__________the endo!__________  
THIS TOOK SO LONG I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO THINK OF IDEAS!GRAWR.

Eat fish, become a mongoose,and REMBER TO REMBER  
~holly,Rice,Chibi


	17. the day after

RTA chapter.... what chapter was it helper robot?

Helper robot- chapter 34(17)

ahh thank you! ^-^

and reader i am srry about not updateing.....i have been busy

Helper robot-with trying to get ideas for Chibi tresure.

yup....READ NAO!

-------------=-=-=-=----=-=-=--=-=-_+_+_+_+__+_=-=-_++_)_)-0-=0-

Rice was sitting on her bed, reading the newest Nintndo power magisine, when Twilit ran in in her vampire coustume.

" RICE NYAAA!~" she exclaims" DO YOU REMBER WHAT DAY IT IS???"

Rice sighs." No what day is it?"

"IT IS THE DAY AFTER HALLOWEEN!"

Rice sweatdrops then rember some of the things that happened.

(LOL i get to press the flashback button!*pushes it*)

_"RICE TWILIT IS DEAD!!!!!!!!UN!" Deidara freaks out. Rice sighs._

_"im sure she is just pretending. it is halloween rember?" Rice explains, while trying to eat a hershy chocolate resluted in the last sentance being a little bit muffled._

_"BUT SHE HAS NO PULSE UN!"Deidara freaks out some more._

_Rice walks into the liveing room_(lol liveing room to cheack out a supposed to be dead person)_ to cheack out the problem. Twilit was laying on the couch,blood splattered everywhere. By the look on Hidan's face Rice could tell he was thinking " Wish i had done that!D="_

_Rice goes over and puts that yellow duck tape that detives use around the area near the couch._

_"lol it looks like a __**murder**__ scene now" Rice says her face gets serious again and she walks over to the couch._

_Rice preforms all the medical crap to see if she is alive,like cheacking her pulse and crap._

_"there are two possiablitys" Rice starts."Twilit could be dead...or she could be cleverly conceling the fact that she is just laying there._

_" You can do that un?" Deidara asks._

_"yup you can slow down and queit you're pulse,make youere skin dead-like and cold, and a bunch of other crap i dont feel like saying."_

_"oh." Deidara replies._

_Rice walks over and runs her finger over the then licks it_

_everyone cept Hidan- OwO_

_Rice laughs at them all."LOL!"_

_"well anyways this is not the taste of Twilit's blood,it taste more like Hidan's. Did Twilti cuase you any bodily harm today Hidan?"  
everyone is still like thisOwO thinking" how does she know what both of there blood tastes like?"_

_"well..she did stab me saying something about""THIS PRANK WILL BE GREAT!!!"" and put my blood in a container."Hidan replies,some swear words mixed in._

_everyone is still thinking about the blood thing._

_"ahhh."_

_(LOL i want to end the flashback now.*pushes button*)_

"LOL THAT WAS FUN~" Twilit rolls her eyes and logs onto

"whatcha doing?" Twilit asks getting in Rice's face. Rice flinches.

"im just working on Chibi Treasure..." Rice says typing some stuff.

-----LOL IM DONE!---------------

srry it was mediocore i was brain dead and wanted to get a chapter for this out while thinking of more stuff to put in Chibi treasure.

so....Eat glue,talk to Caren the crazy goldfish that you're cannibalish neighbor owns, and REMBER TO REMBER!  
~Holly, Rice, Chibi


	18. Glasses

Hello. Welcome to RTA the 18th chapter. I'm sort of tired, so I somewhat don't feel like being hyper in my intro…..well I am going to start this now.

* * *

Rice sits at the computer, logged onto her favorite site, Gaiaonline, when a message pops up.

"**You lost the game, oh, and I hope you didn't mind that I picked lead out of my pencil sharpener with your DSI stylus.-Lamp"**

Rice groans at the message, and sends a reply.

"**Lamp, why did you use my stylus to take the lead out of your pencil sharpener, you dim witted hobo?-Rice"**

Just as Rice hits the enter button on her laptop of wonder Twilit walks in.

"Hey Rice, look over here for a minute!" Twilit says. Rice looks over for her glasses to be snatched right off her head.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY GLASSES?!" Rice exclaims, squinting at the room around her. Everything was so blurry that she couldn't see. Rice gets up and walks forward a little. Seeing that she hadn't run into anything she walks a little, but walks into a wall.

Demyx, who happened to be passing (Org.13 is still around.)looked into the room.

"What happened?"He asks.

"I walked into a wall." Rice says.

"Need help?"

"Maybe."Alex replies again. Demyx pulls her up.

"Thanks!" She says and runs through the door. Five seconds later a thud could be hear down the hall.

"I ran into a wall again!"

* * *

After an ordeal of running into walls for 15 minutes, Rice finally finds Twilit.

"It took you long enough Rice!"Twilit laughs. Twilit spins around Rice's glasses on her finger. Rice growls.

"Awww, don't be a party pooper Rice!"Rice just glares at Hidan.

"WHY ARE YOU GLARING AT ME?!"Hidan yells. Rice blinks a couple of times.

"Oh…wrong person, sorry."

Rice moves over and glares at Marluxia

"Not me."Marluxia states. Rice sweatdrops and moves over to glare at Itachi.

"I am not Twilit, dumb ass."Itachi says. Rice shrugs,

"Well you deserve it too Asswipe." Rice says with a grin and finally manages to glare at Twilit. Twilit snickers.

"Epic fail on Chibi's part." Twilit smirks while saying this.

"I. Am. Not .Short." Rice says.

Twilit replies with" Yes you are."

"Very creative."Rice says and walks into the kitchen. Rice grabs a jar full of something and comes back into the room.

"MY JAR OF WAFFFLES! RICE!"Twilit yells. Yeah, apparently Twilit owns a jar of waffles.

"If you give me my glasses back, I won't break your jar of waffles."Rice says, holding the jar menacingly.

Twilit gives Rice her glasses back, and then snatches the jar. Rice sighs and heads back to her room. On the laptop it says a two messages.

"**I needed to get the lead out of you-I mean my sharpener and the stylus was the closest thing around. Oh by the way, Skittles took the last cookie, bake some more.-Lamp"**

Rice sighs. She then types,

"**I will bake some more cookies, but not for you, you get none.-Rice"**

Rice sends the message, and then looks at her next message.

"**I always win, Rice.-Twilit"**

Rice looks strangely at the message, then notices her sketchbook is gone.

"TWILIT!"

Twilit snickers from down the hall, the proceeds to run.  
-------------------===-=-=

Well now I am done, I can stop typing, because typing write now is annoying. I got my finger caught in a car door, and now it has this metal cast thingy on it. It is the index finger on my left hand, to it is harder to type. At least it wasn't my middle finger xD

So go to a buffet, ambush the neighbor's dog and serve it to them dinner the next day without telling them, and Remember to Remember!

~Rice,Hollyberry15,Chibi


End file.
